


TCEST - Go Ahead, Break My Heart

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anticipation, Break Up, Diary/Journal, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Donnie & Mikey / Past April & Casey<br/>Summary: Mikey can tell his relationship with the genius turtle is coming to an end when their friends announce their breakup<br/>Ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey - 21<br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p><p>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Go Ahead, Break My Heart

_It doesn’t matter how long we’ve been together_

_It doesn’t matter that he knows how I feel_

           

A single teardrop shattered on the journal Mikey was writing in and he quickly scrubbed his hand across his eyes before the page could be further stained with sadness. With a shuddering sigh, he bit his lip and continued.

     

_They broke up and… It won’t be long before we do too…_

He paused and closed his eyes when his vision became too blurred to see the lines on the paper. A strangled sob ripped from his throat and he covered his face with shaking hands. Desperately, he willed himself to be quiet, not wanting anyone else to hear him suffering.

 

He didn’t want them to know that his breaking heart stung with betrayal. His family hadn't noticed, but he had recognized the immediate change in his mate’s behavior as soon as they’d all gotten the news from their friends. The clumsiness and seemingly innocent glances that begged to be noticed by  _her,_ on top of multiple failed flirting attempts were just embarrassing – for both of them. He’d also distanced himself from Mikey, claiming to be too busy and pulling away from any displays of affection – in public or alone.

 

It just proved to him that despite his efforts, their relationship remained one-sided. Could he really blame him, though? He'd known he loved her before they got together. He loved her as much as Mikey loved him.

 

“Mikey?”

 

The sound of his name snapped him out of drowning in his sea of depression, but the voice also served to twist the knife in his heart. The voice was followed by soft, almost hesitant, knocking on his bedroom door. Mikey shook his head miserably. He didn’t want to see him right now. Not like this.  

 

“Can I talk to you?”

 

There it was. Those devastating words that would rip apart his world made it a struggle to breathe. More hot tears trailed down his cheeks before he could prevent it. Mikey blinked several times and wiped his brimming, gloomy blue eyes and dried his face. Frowning deeply, he finished his entry and hid the journal under his pillow.

 

“Co~me –,” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before calling again, “Come in.”

 

Mikey watched dejectedly as the doorknob turned. He’d rather fight the Shredder alone, any day, than have this talk. His beak stung painfully and the same questions burned in his mind. Didn’t he know how much he loved him? Hadn’t he  _proven_  himself over and over again? Even if he had, his mate still appeared, shifting uneasily in the door frame. The guilty expression on his lover’s face confirmed his suspicions. This was it. Mikey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  


_Go ahead Donnie, break my heart_


End file.
